Naruto the legendary pokemon
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto died saving Sasuke Uchiha from been struck by lighting and been reborn as a species of Pokémon called Boltivy.
1. Chapter 1: Boltivy

Chapter 1: Boltivy.

It was a rainning day while Naruto was battling Sasuke Uchiha until Naruto sacrificed himself to save Sasuke from being hit with deadly lightling bolt which Sasuke asked "Why did you save me when you know that I could have killed you with a powerful chidori" then Naruto replied "I saved you because we are much alike because we both lost our parents and the one killed your parents was Madara Uchiha not Itachi Uchiha but Sasuke Ieave you my dream to be hokage plus Ieave you Sasuke key to avenge our parents by eliminating Madara Uchiha founder of the Uchiha".

After Naruto spoke Naruto transfered into Sasuke Uchiha the 9 tail fox demon which Sasuke went of back to Hidden Leaf Village while crying for the loss of his greatest friendly rival which back with Naruto his body faded then Naruto appeared looking face to face with death reaper Shinigami so Shinigami said "Naruto Uzumaki son of Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the legendary red death you have gave your life to Madara Uchiha's to be executioner was a noble thing that no Senju ever did for an Uchiha yet for reward of the curage your showing me I will bring you back to life in a different dimension as a Pokemon called Boltivy".

After Shinigami spoke Naruto asked "Will I still have my chakra and access to my jutsu's" which Shinigami replied "Yes you will Naruto san and you can't be captured by a pokemon trainner" then Naruto said "I accept this Shinigami san because the person that I form a bond of friendship with that person is the one that I shall call a friend" so Naruto disappeared from realm of the death reaper Shinigami.

Meanwhile Ash and his 2 friends was having lunch until a fireball crashed down on near by site which Ash said "Iris and Cilan we need to get over to the site because it could be site of something incredibe" then Iris said "OK Ash lets go and check it out" so Cilan said "A new spice has just been added to the recipe and the recipe sure bring excitement".

After Cilan spoke the 3 pokemon trainers went of to where fireball crashed which 15 minutes later the 3 pokemon trainers arrived then as they arrived they saw a strange pokemon that kinda looked like a Snivly so Ash threw a pokemon as Ash said "Snivly I choose you" but as Snivly appeared from her pokeball Naruto got up ready to protect himself from something that he never faced before.

As Naruto looked at Snivly Naruto thought "OK it looks like I am challenged to some kind of battle and I must becareful because I have no idea how this creature fights" which Ash said "Snivly use leaf storm" then Snivy attacks Naruto with leaf storm so Naruto used his pokemonfied hands as Naruto formed few hand signs so Naruto thought "Wind style wind wall".

After Naruto spoke Naruto blocked leaf storm with wind style wind wall jutsu which Ash said "Snivy use leaf blade" then Snivy goes to strike Naruto with leaf blade so Naruto goes to counter with rasengan as Naruto thought "Rasengan" but as Naruto used his pokemonfied hands to form 2 different hand signs Naruto thought "Ninja art Hidden Mist jutsu".

As Naruto casted a respectable mist Ash said "Snivly careful because that unusual pokemon is hiding itself with the mist" which Naruto approuched Snivly then Naruto carefully placed a pokemonfied hand on Snivly so Naruto used his other hand to form a few one handed hand signs but as Naruto formed one more hand sign Naruto thought "Sealing jutsu Language modification".

After Naruto spoke an invisible seal appeared on Snivly which Naruto said "This challenge is over because it is not nessessary to continue and your inner strength is something that I aknowledge about you inspecially that a such a gorgerous creature like you is incredibly skilled" then the mist cleared so Naruto looked at three pokemon trainers as Naruto said "Greetings to you 3 pokemon trainers I am a species of Pokemon called Boltivy and my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the defender of the innocent".

After Naruto spoke Ash said "My name is Ash and this is my friend Pikachu plus the one you faced is my other pokemon Snivly" which Iris said "My name is Iris and this is Axew" then Cilan said "I am Cilan a pokemon colonsuer" so Naruto said "I am not originally from this dimension because I am originally from a dimension known as the dimension of the shinobi plus I am not originally born as a pokemon but born as a human with power to tame a demon".

After Naruto spoke Naruto said "I wish to join this journey of yours Ash san because someone like you is someone that I trust to help me grow strong and that device you have has no info except this has info of the pokemon that I am" which Naruto gave to Ash a card with details of what pokemon Naruto is then Ash looked at the card as Ash read the card that said "Naruto the Boltivy pokemon that ha rather special ability that allows Naruto to heal any pokemon who is poisoned or suffering other effects like confusion".

After Ash read what the card said Ash said "Welcome to the team Naruto and it appears that Snivy has taken aliking to you" which Naruto bushed then Naruto said "Snivly chan be able to talk because I have placed an invisible seal on her and the seal does no harm to her due to that inner courage deep into her mind" then Snivly said "I have no need to be sent back into my pokeball because with me not in a pokeball it be easier for me to help out much like how Pikachu helps when it comes to need a little electricity" so Ash said "Alright Snivly I will use your pokeball catch another pokemon and that pokemon is something that is positively awesome".


	2. Chapter 2: Team Rocket

Chapter 2: Team Rocket.

After Ash spoke a net shot was shot and caught Snivly which Ash said "What is going on" then one famliar voice said "Prepare for trouble so another familiar voice said "Make that double".

After the second familiar voice spoke first familiar voice said "To protect the world from devatation" which second familar voice said "Unite the people in the nation" then female familiar person came out of hiding as familiar female said "Jessie" so male familiar person out of hiding as male familiar person said "James" but as a familiar pokemon came out of hiding the familiar pokemon said "I'm Meowth".

After Meowth spoke Ash yelled "Release Snivly Team Rocket" which Meowth replied "the answer is no twerp because our boss is in need for a good pokemon" which Naruto stepped in then Naruto said "Release Snivly from that net or I will take Snivly back by force" so both members of Team Rocket as Jessie said "Go Woobat"at the time James said "Go Yamask" but as the 2 pokemon appeared out from the pokeball both members of Team Rocket threw Naruto got ready to take on Jessie's pokemon along with James pokemon.

As Naruto looked at the trapped Snivly Ash said "Naruto use Shadow clone jutsu" which Naruto used his pokemonfied hands to form shand sign then Naruto made a Naruto shadow clone appear so Naruto shadow clone went to set Snivly free from the net but as Snivly was successfully released from Team Rockets net trap Naruto sadow clone disappeared while original Naruto received memories from his shadow clone after Naruto got memory from his shadow clone Snivly went straight over to hep Naruto battle 2 of Team Rockets pokemon.

After Snivly went right next to Naruto Ash said "Alright team rocket leave or blast off" which Jessie said "Woobat use air slash on Snivly" then James said "Yamask use shadowball on Naruto" Team rockets pokemon went to attack the couple until Naruto started to form a rasengan but as Naruto channeled wind affinity into rasengan the rasengan changed into a form of a shuriken.

As Naruto successfully formed rasenshuriken Naruto threw rasenshuriken at team rockets pokemon as Naruto yelled "Wind style rasenshuriken" which Naruto's rasenshuriken impacted causing an explosion then Team Rocket yelled "Team Rocket is blasting off again" while Team Rocket was flying away from the pokemon trainers so Ash said "What was that attack you just used Naruto" after Ash spoke Naruto explained "That is wind style rasenshuriken a completed version of the rasengan and I am glad that Snivly chan is safe because I care about Snivly chan".

After Naruto spoke Naruto blushed which Naruto stopped blushing then Naruto asked "Where will we be traveling to Ash and what place are we going to" so Ash replied "We are going to pokemon tag battle tournament and pokemon tag battle tournament takes place at Weevil forest a little further from here" but as Naruto looked at Snivly Naruto said "Snivly chan would you like to team up with me in this tournament that we are going to".

After Naruto spoke Snivly said "Sure Naruto kun I'd like that and we might be up against Ash's rival trip but whatever pokemon he'll pick I am sure that the 2 pokemon he picked be an interesting opponent" which the couple went with the pokemon trainers went of to weevil forest then 20 minutes later they arrived not knowing another 2 members of team Rocket along with 2 members Naruto defeated with help of Snivly.

As they arrived Naruto thought "Snivly chans evolved form is Servine and Servines evolved form is Serperior but I wonder if I have the ability to evolve" which Naruto noticed a body builder like person then Naruto asked "Who is that guy Ash" so Ash explained "Thats Don gorge the owner of pokemon battle club and nurse's who work at pokemon center are all named Nurse Joy inspecially that each area there is also an officer Jenny" after Ash spoke Trip approuched the three pokemon trainers but as Trip noticed Naruto Trip said "Who is that unusual pokemon you have Ash".

After Trip spoke Ash said "That is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a species of pokemon called a Boltivy and have you decided who your picking for this tournament Trip" which Trip said "It is basic Ash and I have picked 2 of my pokemon because I plan to win" then Iris said "Trip you are a such a kid because each of us planning to win this and people should not be acting arrogant when this is sort of a friendly tournament for whatever the prize that we all aim to win but for me I aim to become a Dragon master" so Trip left while Naruto stood to protect Snivly from any possible attack Team Rocket is cooking up.

After Trip left Don Gorge said "Welcome to Pokemon tag battle tournament where each pokemon trainer call the 2 pokemon that been registered into this tournament plus unlike regular matches no trainer can subsitute one pokemon for another" which Don Gorge said "I have with me Nurse Joy from Dtiftdale City Pokemon center and judge of pokemon Corinators Mr Fukisudo" then Nurse Joy said "I look fowards to see each of your 2 pokemon demostrate the wonderful skills of teamwork" so Mr Fukisudo said "This event is remarkable and I wish you all good luck".

After Mr Fukisudo spoke the viewer screen randomised the contestants and first 2 contestants been reviewed which Don Gorge said "Alright first match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town vs Misty of Kanto legion" then the first 2 contestants came down to the center of the arena so as Ash looked at Misty Ash said "Hey Misty long time no see" but as Misty looked at Ash with respect Misty replied "Good to see you too Ash and I hope you show me how improved you are since we first faced each other because I have also improved since we first faced each other in the gym I run with my 2 sisters".


End file.
